


My Funny Valentine

by conanchristopher



Category: Conan (TV Show), Late Night Host RPF
Genre: 10s Conan, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Nudity, One Shot, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanchristopher/pseuds/conanchristopher
Summary: Valentine's Day is just another day, right?





	My Funny Valentine

“Do you really have to leave today?” she whispered, next to his ear.

“Yes. I’m sorry, honey.”

She groaned. It would be the second time in a row she would spend Valentine’s Day alone. They were both still in bed, a bit sleepy. Her naked body was pressed against his bare back. He was warm. She kissed his neck as she ran her right hand up and down his stomach and chest. Her left hand went to his hair. He purred as she did this, and she wrapped her right leg around his hips. He sighed. He didn’t want to leave either.

She thought about the situation, and she convinced herself that it was okay. He was always there for her, and Valentine’s was just another day. He had to work, and she knew he would bring something from Australia to her, as he did when he went to Italy. He would think of her. She smelled him, her nose against his soft strands of red hair. His smell, something already familiar, was so comforting. The whole bed smelled like him. She stroked his soft skin and finally let him go of her embrace. He had things to do.

He lazily sat on their bed, the sunlight caressing his pale freckled skin. He yawned and slowly walked to their bathroom. She smiled as she watched him go. What a cute little butt he had.

“I’ll make it up to you!” he said loudly from the bathroom.

“You don’t have to!” she said back.

She decided to leave with him, because she refused to be alone in that huge house. They could take separate cars. She sat on the bed and looked around. She smiled at the mess they made the night prior, the pile of clothes on the floor, her heels and his sneakers. His underwear. She looked out the window, the curtains were left open during the night, and she decided to leave the bed and close them. She slowly followed him to the bathroom and she found him looking at himself in the mirror.

His hands were leaned against the sink, and he stared at his face from various angles, turning his head to one side, then the other, up and down. His hair was down. He looked adorable with bangs; a bit younger, boyish.

“I look worse every day.” He said, whispering to himself.

She came and hugged him from behind, peeking on him from the side. “You’re crazy if you think this is true.”

He looked at her reflection in the mirror and he smiled. She giggled when he did, and he ended up giggling too. Conan was such an endearing man, and it didn’t matter if he exaggerated his self deprecation for the cameras, she was always there to tell him how good looking he was, and how beautiful he was on the inside. She would make him blush repeatedly, and it was something that amused her. It really meant a lot to him.

“You’re perfect.” She said. He looked at her tenderly.

“…my inbred boy.”

Both started laughing uncontrollably. She took his hand and both went to the shower. She turned on the water pressure and he shivered as the water went down his body, it was too cold. She giggled.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to shower with you here.” He said.

She smiled. “Too bad.”

He brought her closer and the water was indeed too cold. She squeaked and he laughed as well. She kissed him, silencing his laughter. He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her back, her hands on his hair. She nibbled his lower lip and smiled. She went to suck his neck and her hands went down to his stomach. He sighed loudly as they trailed a path to his crotch. He held one of her legs close to his hip and she moaned.

Her mouth went to his chest, sucking his skin, and he started to feel tingles. He closed his eyes, inebriated with the sensation. She kissed and licked him, and she stroked her cheek against his stomach. He bit his lip as he let go off her leg and his palm caressed her scalp, slowly guiding her down… when she stopped.

“I think you should finish showering. You’re gonna be late.”

He opened his eyes. “What?”

“Come on, Conan.”

“What?” he asked again, louder this time.

She got up. “Quick.”

He looked confused… and surprised. He leaned against the glass box. “I can’t believe…”

“It’s almost rehearsal time, Conan.” She said. She knew he would tape the show and immediately go to the airport from there.

“I’m so hard.” he whispered, eyes closed.

She looked down. “Nice.”

“You’re a horrible person.” He looked back at her, all wet and naked in front of him.

“I know.” She smiled.

-

“I’ll be back in a week and a half.” He said, as she walked him to the door.

“I can’t wait.” She said. He looked at her tenderly, his baby blue eyes sparkling with love.

“I love you.” He said, and smiled softly.

“You’re saying ‘I love you’ because you love me, or because you want to have sex?”

“Both.” He giggled. She laughed at his silliness.

“I love you too, funny valentine.” she stroked his cheek. “Go there and make me proud.”

They kissed, Conan held her in his arms, as close as possible. He was the kindest, warmest human being she had ever met. He was so good to love, so easy. Every time he traveled, she acted protective towards him, and that was fine. In the end, he knew she loved him. She thought about going with him many times, but she knew he needed a space to concentrate in his work. And even if the trip took more than a month, she was certain that he would always come back to her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's my best one. But I like it somehow... for some reason.


End file.
